new_sports_resortfandomcom-20200214-history
Association Football
A team sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball and it is played on a rectangular field with a goal at each end. The objective is to score by getting the ball into the opposing goal. Gameplay Rules Players, Equipment and Officials Ball Pitch Duration and Tie-Breaking Methods Ball In and Out of Play Misconduct On-Field Off-Field Stadiums Positions Forward *'Center Forward:' *'Second Striker:' *'Winger:' Midfielder Midfielders are players whose position of play is midway between the attacking forwards and the defenders. Their main duties are to maintain possession of the ball, taking the ball from defenders and feeding it to the strikers, as well as dispossessing opponent players. Often there is at least one midfielder with a marked task of breaking up opposition's attacks while the rest are more adept to creating goals or have equal responsibilities between attack and defense. Midfielders can cover many areas of a pitch, as at times they can be called back into defense or required to attack with the strikers. They are often the players that initiate attacking play for a team. *'Center Midfield:' *'Defensive Midfield:' *'Attacking Midfield:' *'Wide Midfield:' Defender Defenders play behind the midfielders and their primary responsibility is to provide support to the team and to prevent the opposition from scoring the goal. They usually remain in the half of the field that contains the goal they are defending. Taller defenders will move forward to the opposing team's penalty box when their team takes corner kicks or free kicks, where scoring with one's head is a possibility. *'Center Back:' *'Sweeper:' *'Full Back:' *'Wing Back:' Goalkeeper Goalkeeper is the most defensive position in football and their main job is to stop the other team from scoring by catching, palming or punching the ball from shots, headers and crosses. Unlike their teammates, goalkeepers typically remain in and around their own penalty area for most of the game. As a result, goalkeepers have a better view of the pitch and often give advice to their defense when the other team is on the attack or during set pieces. Statistics Attack *'Crossing:' *'Finishing:' *'Header Acceleration:' *'Short Pass:' *'Volley:' *'Weak Foot:' Defense *'Marking:' *'Stand Tackle:' *'Slide Tackle:' Skill *'Dribbling:' *'Curve:' *'FK Accuracy:' *'Long Pass:' *'Ball Control:' Power *'Shot Power:' *'Jumping:' *'Stamina:' *'Strength:' *'Long Shot:' Movement *'Acceleration:' *'Sprint Speed:' *'Agility:' *'Reaction:' *'Balance:' Mentality *'Aggression:' *'Interception:' *'Attack Position:' *'Vision:' *'Penalty:' Goalkeeper *'Dive:' *'Handle:' *'Kick:' *'Position:' *'Reflex:' Match Types Clubs Players can join or create clubs to play football matches with and the Club Chairman, the player who created and is the club leader, can decide the positioning, formation and the roles of players as well as being able to purchase stadiums, kits, staff, consumables and footballs, as well as decide the instructions and tactics the club makes. Clubs can participate in games to win trophies and rewards, and earn money and popularity. Staff *'Manager: '''A manager can be purchased to increase the amount of money that the club makes, scout for players to join the club and can market the club, most especially for ticket admission, sponsorship and merchandising. *'Head Coach: A head coach can be purchased to train players to prepare for matches and increase their statistics. *'GK Coach: '''A goalkeeper coach can be purchased to train goalkeepers to prepare for matches and increase their statistics. *'Fitness Coach: 'A fitness coach can be purchased to train players to be fit and have improved stamina. *'Physio Coach: 'A physio coach can be purchased to heal injured players. Formations Kits Substitutes and Reserves Consumables Trophies and Rewards *'World Cup: *'Women's World Cup:' *'Confederations Cup:' *'Summer Universiade:' *'Club World Cup:' Category:Sports Category:Team Sports